Organized Chaos
by Drop of Silence
Summary: When Akatsuki is out of the picture and Sasuke simply returns home, Naruto finds himself as the next candidate of Hokage running against Sasuke for the title. Given ten full days to prove he's worthy,Sakura stands as his witness before the council.NaruSak
1. Prologue

**Organized Chaos**

**Start**

The world had fallen silent when Akatsuki dissipated into thin air. The sky seemed colder when the Uchiha had returned. Weren't things supposed to turn for the better when their prayers were answered? Perhaps it was the bitter taste of victory when it let peace reign without needing mortal efforts. And that was the day things ran like an Organized Chaos

It had been two peaceful years since Naruto was sixteen, he made it to ANBU, hopeful that it was his pathway to Hokage. Sakura got her Sasuke back, Sasuke felt and seemed at ease when he arrived, though no one knew why.

The cold man _smiled_ for Kami's sake, and Naruto had been preparing himself for the day the sky to fall. Since when did Akatsuki called it quits? Things seemed too good to be true for the past two years, and Naruto won't be fooled into believing some false hope a twisted bastard was trying to pull off. He knew that something was going to happen someday, he didn't know why, when, how or by whom. All he knew was that, he just needed to get ready for something to go wrong.

One peaceful day, while Naruto was vegging out on top of his apartment's rooftop, reminiscing of his rough past and efforts to get Sasuke back, a hawk's screech called for his attention. Though the sun was glaring at him, and the clouds did not spare him any shade, he watched the avian creature circle above him before it nose-dived next to him.

He sat up and took a piece of paper tied to its foot. It was addressed to him; perhaps another ANBU mission. He shooed the bird away, and unraveled it with careful fingers. He paused. And then read it again. He remembered when he told himself to prepare for something unexpected to happen, and he did.

He prepared himself for the most erratic scenarios, except for _this_ one. He let out an amused chuckle to escape his throat before looking back at the piece of paper. Finally, when the shock settled in, he let out another chortle before repeating

"Me? Candidate for next Hokage?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Okidoki... a rather flightly start here. But that shall be it for the prologue. That's right, a prologue entitled Chapter One. As crazy as it may seem, bear with it. Until then, this idea popped into my head as I typed... tell me what you think of it. Should I continue it? Or scrap it? The decision lies in your fingertips fellow reviewers...**


	2. Day One

**A/N: Maa, for those who expected Forbidden Heritage's update, I will admit that I got caught in a middle of a mess that shouldn't have happened... I know that you know that I've established my plot, but sometimes the flow of the story can deviate you from your plans... **

**Still trying to find a way to fix that loose knot... until then, here is the second chappie for Organized Chaos...**

**And no, to you person, am not handing it over to you... ever.**

**Start**

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!!" bellowed Danzou

Somehow Tsunade had seen this coming... it somehow felt like she had done this before, but she just can't seem to put a finger to it. It was in this very council room that they had a similar talk some time in her life. For some strange reason, it felt like déjà vu.

"Fortunately,"spoke Homura. Immediately, Tsunade sensed the inevitable the moment he spoke, "he's only a mere candidate. I bring forth the council's decision, Uchiha Sasuke"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that, but relaxed all the same. Sasuke posed no threat to Naruto, the Uchiha brat, though seemed flighty these days, was just a _jounin_. Naruto, on the other hand, was the ANBU corps' trump card. Hell would freeze over if Sasuke ran the village, the guy just seemed too creepy for her liking these days; he was as worse as Sai _**giggling**_. She would admit that she didn't like the brat but only because of the way the council kissed up to him.

"As the current Hokage, I have chosen Naruto to step up to the throne. From the rule books written down in the clandestine files of Konoha Library, the choices a Hokage makes is always highly regarded amongst others"

"Very good," added Homura, "then you might as well understand that a Hokage's decision alone can not be brought to action without the approval of Konoha's Council, right?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes; she never expected such retaliation to her winning statement. But of course, she always had a back up hiding under her sleeves, "Please remind me as to why you hold so much against this boy, Naruto?"

She saw the way Homura visibly swallow before her. He slowly sank back down on his seat, eyes flickering about the room as he clasped his hands on the desk in an attempt to regain a cool composture. Tsunade couldn't help but lift a smirk to her visage

"Tell me, do you respect the Fourth Hokage—"

"With every bit of my flesh, down to the honor he deserves"

"Then you should understand his dire wish for his son to be treated quite fairly if not a hero, right?"

Readjusting his spectacles, he reached for the messy pile of papers on the corner of his desk and tapped them against the desk, keeping any stray paper in line before scanning past the other pages, "what do you propose?"

Tsunade smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll be under surveillance for ten full days until you are proven worthy to take the mantle of Hokage, is that clear Uzumaki?"

"Hai"

"Good, I'll be sending someone over to be with you twenty four seven to file a daily report. Unless you execute a faulty feat, your status will have to be withdrawn and you can no longer run as a candidate of becoming the next Hokage"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade hardened her gaze on the stoic mask, ever since he entered the ANBU, he was fairly indifferent these days... or was it because of the mask... or was it because of the organization's methods? The woman leaned forth, forming a bridge with her hand to rest her chin, "Naruto, can you please remove the frog mask? Thank you"

She sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

A smirk escaped her lips, "it's been two years since I've seen your face, Naruto. Seeing you without that mask is just like seeing your father again"

Impressed by the boy's imperturbable façade in the absence of concealment, Tsunade continued, "aren't you the least bit anxious at the moment, Naruto?"

Gazing at the invisible barrier two inches away from his eyes, Naruto responded quite unfathomably, "what's there to fret, Hokage-sama?"

"Does running against the last heir of the Uchiha ring a bell?"

Keeping a dazed façade, he responded lightly, "Hokage-sama, if I'm running as a candidate, am I still given the right to execute missions on behalf of the village?"

Though the formality in his tone of voice slightly alleviated, it was just quite enough to relieve the tension he had been weaving in the office. Tsunade responded, "sure, but you will be under surveillance—"

"I'm aware of that; mind you, Hokage-sama. Is my opponent going under the same condition as well?"

"I... I guess so," replied Tsunade, slightly caught off guard

"Will it be the same witness? That way, biased information might be very much avoided in this case"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, I'm afraid I can't really tell you much with that, but I will assure you, your witness—"

"Oh, so this would be more or less like some sort of trial in a court?" asked Naruto, this time acquiring eye contact.

Tsunade sighed, "don't get in over your head, kiddo, this isn't like some sort of case that might lead you behind bars, okay? You're just running for Hokage, with a witness who will file a daily report to me and the council"

Naruto nodded once, "when will my witness arrive?"

"Your witness might just be waiting for you at home, consider that as your day one"

After nodding once more, he asked, "Would that be all, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, you're dismissed"

By the time the blonde male had shunshined away, Tsunade sighed heavily and slumped against her seat, grabbing a new bottle of sake under her desk while muttering, "Being an ANBU really screws someone's head"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat brooding on the sofa he acquired over the years. It was bound in beige leather and comfortable cushions that didn't exactly go overboard when it came down to perfection. He held his mask in his hands, fingers deftly tracing the over the dried ink as he blankly stared at the door.

Clad in standard ANBU apparels, he wondered if he should change into something more casual. He might as well open his cabinet and withdraw his old orange and black jumpsuit, but that would probably be too small for him... or short, now that they might hang short by his knees... yes he had grown taller over the years, indeed.

Besides, why would he need to change his attire when being an ANBU might be some vital information his witness would have to record. Every single information he held dear to himself will have to be exposed now that he was running for Hokage... or at least he thought so.

He wondered if the whole village knew by now... though the villagers finally warmed up to him, things might take a sharp turn now that Sasuke was back in town. He shouldn't be worried at all since it only proves that everyone in town would be prejudiced if that matter ever occurred.

To judge the candidates based on their background was something he didn't have to worry about... or should he? Well, laying out the facts that he was Namikaze's son and jumped to the ANBU corps just last year, he guessed he didn't have to dive deeper to ROOT to prove his worth. The title of Hokage was just around the corner, after all.

This was his goal since childhood and it was just a mere stone's throw away. His old smile crept back to his face until it revealed his foxy grin that he snuffed out years ago.

Finally, the abrupt knocks resonating against the wooden mass caught his attention. He walked up to the door with brows unconsciously raised high up in mild content before his flighty voice came with an, "Oh..."

"Hey Naruto" smiled an old friend

"Hey, Sakura..." he took a step back, the hand that held the door knob found its way to the back of his head, salvaging of what was left of old habits that died hard, "I was kinda expecting someone else—come in, what'll it be? tea or water or juice or... tea...?"

He asked as he walked back into his house. The old apartment he owned was renovated into something more elegant and noble, walls were painted beige, the ground was parquet, furniture seemed quite luxurious and all. Sakura found her way to his sofa and plopped casually on its seat.

"I'll just have some tea..." she muttered

"Sure thing," hollered Naruto as he entered his kitchen, he opened his cupboards and found the case for the teabags and withdrew jasmine. His little routine began to soothe his nerves and it wasn't long until he found himself waltzing his way back into the living room with a tray of tea and whatnots.

He had to be honest, ever since Sasuke sauntered into the gates of Konoha, Naruto shied away from her presence and shut down his ability to _feel_, that way, he wouldn't have to face the fact that he was falling into pieces when he sees his former teammates _hang out together_.

As a matter of fact, he had been faring well during those two years... he was so used to the idea that avoiding Sakura meant making his life much easier... that meant a butt-load of awkwardness now that she was at his place.

"So..." sighed Naruto as he eased himself on the other end of the sofa, taking the teapot by its handle to pour some on Sakura's cup, "How are things with you and Sasuke?"

She nodded her head as a wordless thank you upon retrieving her cup, "fine I guess... nothing fancy"

"Good" muttered Naruto before sipping into his tea, obviously drowning in his vast sea of thoughts from the gauche response he'd given her

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Sakura, lowering her cup

"Hm?" responded Naruto, tearing his eyes from the door as he focused it on Sakura

"I said—never mind" she sighed before sipping her tea; she nodded in contentment before taking in some more.

Callow silence loomed between them; it had been a while since the two talked to each other. Now that Sasuke was back, Naruto found himself confined within the restrictions of being an ANBU member, identity was valued quite highly these days. With Sakura, she found her schedule torn between her boys, Kakashi seemed rather distant as well as Naruto, Sasuke was unusually _happy_ these days, whatever happened to his cool angst and unbearable emo nature?

She happened to be attracted to that and hoped to be his reason for change... somehow, her plans were thrown away, and she wasn't quite pleased with that.

Both sighed as one

"So, how are you?" began Sakura, "being ANBU and all, what's it like?"

"Fine" mumbled Naruto successfully nailing two questions with one answer. Setting his cup on the coffee table, he glanced at the wall clock adjacent to the door: a quarter to eight and day one was basically being in the absence of his witness.

"How are the missions? Do you bump into Sai quite often these days?"

"So so" responded Naruto, nailing two questions with one answer, yet again

Sakura nodded, rather impressed with the simplicity of his responses... and yet it bothered her, whatever happened to the loudmouth, erratic ninja that Konoha was well known for? He faintly reminded her of someone... she just hoped that he wouldn't be found walking down the streets of konoha wearing a short shirt that showed off his abs or let alone an certain pocket book with a redundant title that started with an _I_.

"Does this mean that I'll be responsible for starting small talk and all?"

"I'm sorry, am I being an ass?" asked Naruto, inwardly berating himself; that snap was definitely uncalled for. She was well known as Tsunade's apprentice, surely enough her patience had also been cut short being around that crazy woman and all...

A short laugh escaped Sakura, "if you want an answer I think it'll be useless since you aren't so dull these days"

"Look, Sakura, I'm afraid I'm actually waiting for someone... is something wrong between you and Sasuke? Is this the reason for coming over?"

Raising both brows, Sakura scoffed quite loudly, "I will shamelessly admit that I've been waiting for you to say full sentences, I will truthfully admit that something _is_ off between Sasuke and I these days. But you know what? I think I'll have to _grudgingly_ admit that I'm the one you're waiting for"

Naruto's brows formed a knot on his forehead and angled his body to face her. Carefully, he polished her sentence, "_you_ are _my _witness?"

"What? Are you gonna be such an ass about that issue, too?"

Naruto slumped back to his seat and ran a hand through his face. He drew in a deep breath and muttered to himself, "Of all the people in the world... you end up being _my_ witness"

Sakura rose to her feet, brought the tray to his kitchen and re entered the living room, "you've got extra matresses and all?"

Naruto lifted his face from his hands and begrudgingly turned to face her, "No. Why?"

"Bravo! An answer per question... well then I guess you'll be sleeping on this semi-circle couch of yours. And may I just comment that your taste is simply impeccable? Wonder how your bone alignment would be like tomorrow. I'm hitting the shower, if you even peer through that bathroom door, I swear I'll be punching you straight into the next week," she said, all with the light tone she played with.

For once in the two years of his life, he might as well reconsider familiarizing himself with his uniquely boisterous reactions he was once famous for. Spending ten days with Sakura just might be an overhaul in his ANBU status in terms of every agent's valued Three Cs.

The first C stood for keeping his _calm_... "Naruto! I forgot to get my clothes back at home, can you go and fetch them?"

Who was he kidding here? Was she actually expecting him to knock on her father's door and asked if his wife could go prepare a bag full of their daughter's clothes since she was crashing over at his place?!

The second C required him to stay _cool_...

"Naruto... you don't happen to have a stash of tampons here do you...?"

His face basically contorted into something one could not define, "Sakura, guys don't PMS"

Hopefully, that was an answer frank enough to shove a cork down her throat. _That_ will keep her from asking questions far extreme than the latter... surely...

The third C was to ensure that he should always remain _collected_...

"Naruto... I've got some money in my pocket... it's in the toilet with me; can you go and buy some?"

Naruto took in the deepest breath he could ever muster, "for the sake of being Hokage... didn't that woman just told me not to go in?"

Somehow, ominous days just seemed to lurk behind every corner down the block. These ten days guaranteed to be far more challenging than some S-ranked missions were. He did train himself to expect for the unexpected—

"Naruto?"

Heck, he _will_ expect for the unexpected. Apparently, day one just came crashing on his head with an extension by its tail

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting your money..." groaned Naruto, dragging his feet all the way to the bathroom door. With a hand stuffed in the depths of his pocket, he stood rigidly next to the door, hovering a knuckle by its surface, hesitating to make that knock.

Drawing a deep breath in hopes of magnifying his courage, he tapped the door three times—

_**THUD**_

"Sakura?" called Naruto with his brows knotted in confusion, "are you okay in there?" he asked before knocking again, "Sakura? Since it sounds like you're done, I'm gonna fetch that money in your pocket, 'kay?"

He pressed his ear against the door, listening intently for any protest. He heard nothing more but soft murmurs, "I'm coming in now, I'm expecting you to be wrapped up in towels and all, okay?"

And so he swung the door open. He looked around and found the bathroom empty. Just as he stretched a foot forth, his ankle seemed to have found itself stuck on a thick obstacle before he found himself falling straight to the floor. Out of instinct, of course, he held his hand out to break his fall...

His palm met something soft and squishy and something beady in the center of it all... Well, if he decided to pay closer attention of what a fleshy rug was doing in the middle of the bathroom door, he would have realized that Sakura was lying—

"Sorry!" yelped Naruto, jumping back on his feet, turning away, and shutting down whatever thoughts injected itself in his head. He made a move to exit the bathroom... and then what? Leave a conscious, yet, immobile Sakura lie naked in his bathroom floor?

He bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut feeling, around for his clean batch of towels before carefully throwing it over her body. Sakura had been glaring at him all the way through, though it may have been a pinch somewhere in her neck, that didn't mean she was left helpless under his care.

He swallowed and opened his eyes, expecting to see a covered Sakura. She should be thankful he gave her the decency to be covered up. He slightly paced around the bathroom floor; hesitating to carry her to his bed... he feared that the towel might slip—

"Don't kill me, I'm helping you," he said as he hastily dove down, gingerly lifting her up bridal style. He rushed to his bed, though quite carefully enough so that nothing would slip and reveal something far too divine for him to even glance at.

He dropped her in bed and quickly turned his back on her, with a hand on his hip and the other holding both temples with a finger and a thumb, he racked his brains for his next action.

"I'm gonna go get Tsunade... or maybe Shizune... or a medic-nin... what'd you say?" asked Naruto, waiting for a response

"Need sleep... I'm a medic... I can manage... go away..." she mumbled

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" asked Naruto

"Did something stupid... slipped... pinched a nerve... touch me and you die..."

Naruto grunted and furiously chafed his face. If he was certainly unprepared for something like this to happen, what more with the following days to come? He sighed and trudged towards his cabinet, grabbed an extra blanket and headed for his sofa. After laying out his blanket, he stared at it... the way his sofa was angled never promised comfort if one were to lie in a supine state.

But who was he to complain, this was just a fraction of something worth worrying about. He sighed and settled down. This was just day one; he had nine more days to go... before becoming Hokage... as long as he refrained from inane deeds everything will fall in place and all of this will be over...

He angled himself awkwardly on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, he sighed, "hang in there Naruto, just nine more days to go..."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
